Taelon shuttle
The Shuttle was a spacegoing craft developed by the Taelons History Early use These shuttles were constructed by the Taelon species and were one of the many marvels of their technology. After arriving on Earth, the Companions entered into a partnership with the Human race and one of the many individuals taken into their service was Captain Lili Marquette. Her experience as a pilot led her in developing the Pilot Certification Program thus allowing future Humans to pilot the Taelon shuttles. (Episode: Decision) She also designed elements of the internal structure of the ship to better suit mankind. In order to curtail the possibility of rogue Humans taking their shuttles into space, the Synod placed an edict which prevented such a use and had engineers program safeguards into the computer system. (Episode: Horizon Zero) After Lili Marquette met her old colleague Paul Chandler, the former Mars Mission pilot who's IASA space programme was cancelled by Taelon involvement decided to steal her shuttle in order to reach Mars. When they were caught by William Boone and Lili Marquette they helped Chandler as well as his fellow pilots in breaking the navigation block in the shuttle in order to find out what the Taelons were hiding on Mars. The images they discovered were later sent to the Liberation movement where it was discovered that the Companions mothership was hidden around Mars with a Taelon base established on the moon. (Episode: Horizon Zero) One of the shuttles in North America was used to transport Da'an to his destination but during transit, the systems of the craft failed due to the implantation of a Liberation computer virus into Taelon systems. Whilst in interdimensional flight, the shuttle was forced from its travel and Lili Marquette was helpless in stopping the ship from crashing. Though both her and Da'an survived, Marquette was injured during the crash and was forced to rely on Da'an to help her escape before the shuttles power core exploded. Though she was not able to travel far, it was Da'an who was able to absorb the brunt of the explosion. (Episode: Wrath of Achilles) Due to Jonathan Doors increased paranoia over the Kimera hybrid Liam Kincaid, he sent a saboteur to rig his shuttles interdimensional drive unit to explode once it entered ID space. When Liam activated the drive unit, instead he was catapulted into a parallel universe where Earth evolved without Ma'el's interference and was being invaded by the Taelons. After getting the help of Augur, they managed to repair the drive and return to their own reality though they brought Maiya with them. (Episode: Dimensions) Liam Kincaid used a shuttle to take the Taelon motherships auxilliary power core to a location on Earth in order to attract the extradimensional energy creatures to it. Through the use of an open interdimensional portal, he was able to take the creatures back to their own dimension after which he managed to escape the shuttle before it exploded. (Episode: Fissures) A captive Jaridian on the mothership also managed to escape and take Lili Marquette hostage in order to return to his people and use the shuttles interdimensional drive unit for reverse engineering allowing the Jaridian Imperium to achieve faster than light travel as well as reach Earth in force. However, after encountering a Kimera ship and good relations between Lili Marquette and Liam Kincaid, the Jaridian was allowed to return to his homeworld though the interdimensional drive was programmed to short out after reaching its destination in order to prevent the Jaridian Imperium from making use of the technology. (Episode: Gauntlet) Later, Paul Chandler was attacked by a rival faction within the Liberation who wanted to take control of the shuttle had had originally stolen. After escaping, Chandler sought to strike a decisive blow against the Taelons by using his vessels an anti-matter leak to blow the shuttle up as well as anything around it. It was later revealed that he intended to strike at the Washington Embassy which would not only have killed Da'an but everyone in Washington as well. Laim Kincaid managed to use his own shuttle to intercept Chandler's ship whilst it was in interdimensional space. However, Kincaid was only able to force the shuttle out of ID Space but in normal space, the Taelon embassy was able to armor itself as well as destroy Paul Chandler's shuttlecraft as well as projecting the destructive energy into space thus saving the city. (Episode: Friendly Fire) The Final Conflict When a Jaridian Replicant managed to hijack the Taelon Mothership, the crew decided to eject the ID engine drive which left them in a null space. This energy field was not only draining their ship of power but was sending them slowly to the Jaridian homeworld. Due to low power, the ships conventional drives were incapable of breaking through the null space and thus Liam Kincaid along with Lili Marquette attempted to use Taelon shuttles to break a hull in the interdimensional pocket whereupon the mothership could use its drives to escape. However, the Replicant was denying Ronald Sandoval access to the conventional drives which necessitated Kincaid in using his shuttles weapons to punch a hole in the motherships hull where the Replicant was located and blasting it into interdimensional space where it was destroyed. (Episode: Hijacked) The Taelon Bel'li was known to had taken a shuttle and used it to try to escape to the planet Earth. Leaving his home world, he was pursued by a loyalist shuttlecraft but Bel'li managed to outmanevuer as well as destroy it. However, Bel'li's shuttle was forced to crash on Earth though he managed to survive the landing. (Episode: Defector) Following the crackdown on Liberation cells around the United States, a Volunteer aided Lili Marquette in escaping the mothership after she was caught in an act of sabotage thus betraying her true allegiance to the resistance. Providing her with a shuttle, the Volunteer gave Marquette the coordinates to a safehouse located inside a building and despite the difficulty in accomplishing the task; Captain Marquette was successful in exiting ID space and entering the room. This shuttle was later sent on an unknown tragectory into deep space after Lili was genetically modified by Agent Sandoval. (Episode: The Vanished) Lili Marquette's shuttle continued its journey but was later captured by the Jaridians though the small Taelon crafts ID drive was somewhat damaged during the mission. As such, the Jaridians orchestrated an elaborate illusion involving Captain Marquette returning to Earth where the Taelons were defeated. During the course of events, she was tricked into repairing the ID drive as it was wholy compatable with Jaridian technology. This gave the Jaridian Imperium a prototype ID drive which they intended to use to send their invasion forces to Earth. (Episode: In Memory) At some point, Major Kincaid was assigned by the Taelon Synod to retrieve Zo'or from the trilateral security conference on Earth. During the journey back, the shuttle existed ID space but found a piece of space junk on its path. Unable to avoid it, Liam engaged the crash energy bubbles which protected him and Zo'or as the shuttle crashed into the object and was sent spiralling into the ground. Despite the destruction of the shuttle, the energy crash bubbles persisted and thus saved both Zo'or and Kincaid. (Episode: Keep Your Enemies Closer) Later, when the Taelon mothership was hit by a asteroid of dark matter, the vessel began to begin procedures for final stasis as it believed that all Companions had entered into such a state. In an effort to save the Taelons, Liam Kincaid along with Renee Palmer and Da'an travelled by shuttle to safe distance from the mothership. There, the shuttle launched a pod containing Kincaid into the mothership so he could repair the mothership before the final act was completed. (Episode: Dark Matter) Atavus Upon the destruction of the Taelon and Jaridian races, their original precursor species known as the Atavus were reformed. Taken aboard the mothership, Renee attempted to destroy the ship and save Ronald Sandoval's life. By using a captured Doors International Taelon shuttle, she managed to reach orbit and enter the motherships hanger. (Episode: Pariah) She even managed to upgrade it with a cloaking device making it invisible when activated at certain moments and continued to use it in operations against the Atavus. (Episode: Boones Awakening) Renee was not the only user of Taelon shuttles as the large number present on the mothership meant that Sandoval and his men also operated them whilst serving the Atavus. (Episode: Boones Assassin) Category:Technology Category:Starships